Unealta Raului
by Anna Mollie
Summary: La cinci ani dupa terminarea razboiului care a omorat multe persoane dragi lor, Harry, Hermione si Ron se intorc la Hogwarts pentru a-si termina anul sapte. Din pacate, dupa o asemenea trauma, lucrurile nu mai pot fi asa cum au fost cumva si desi Lordul Voldemort a fost invins, cei care vor puterea vor aparea sub o alta forma, de data asta, avand grija sa fie mai discreti.


**Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" si personajele sale, precum si locurile magice ce vor aparea in acest fic, nu imi apartin. Ele sunt propietatea lui J. si sunt** **create in totalitate de mintea si imaginatia ilustrei scriitoare.**

Sunetul artificiilor ce explodau pe cerul noptii, umplandu-l cu lumini, nu ii confereau o stare de bine baiatului roscat, oricat s-ar fi chinuit acesta sa se bucure de sarbatoare, impreuna cu prietenii sai si cu ceilalti oameni aflati in curtea castelului.

Pana la urma, nu avea nici un motiv sa se bucure. Ultima data cand vazuse acel loc pierduse una dintre cele mai dragi fiinte ale lui, si desi trecusera cinci ani de atunci, amintirea acelei zile ramasese vie in mintea lui, de parca se intamplase chiari ieri. Ranile ce ar fi trebuit sa se inchida nu o facusera, iar revederea acelui loc nu ii dadea decat o stare amara.

In urma cu cinci ani, acolo fusese un razboi, un razboi care fusese purtat de-alungul a mai multi ani, un razboi in care murisera sute, poate chiar mii de oameni, ii rapise rand pe rand prietenii si cunostintele, dar niciodata nu ii afectase cu adevarat familia. Asta pana in acea noapte fatidica, cand flacara acelui razboi palpaise parca mai tare ca de obicei, declansand o ultima batalie, batalia finala. Dusmanul fusese invins, dar cu ce pret? Cu pretul vietii fratelui lui, pe langa cel al zecilor de colegi si prieteni pe care ii pierduse.

Aplauzele celor prezenti la reuniune il facura sa revina din trecut, aducandu-l cu picioarele inapoi pe pamant.

"Ron, McGonagall va tine un discurs. Nu vrei sa vii si tu?" il intreba un baiat brunet, ce statea aplecat deasupra lui, examinandu-l ca pe un suferind de o boala rara.

Roscatul facu semn din cap ca nu. Nu voia sa fie in atentia publica, nu voia sa vada privirile compatimitoare ale celor din curte, nu voia sa auda un "Imi pare rau! Stiu cum te simti!" de la niste oameni care o ziceau doar de complezenta, niste oameni care probabil nu aveau nici cea mai mica idee ce era in sufletul lui.

"Ronald, nu o sa-ti spun ca stiu cum te simti, pentru ca nu stiu!" incepu o fata satena. "Dar trebuie sa te ridici, sa te scuturi de praf si sa mergi mai departe cu capul sus. Nu poti sta toata viata ascuns in cochilia ta. Trebuie sa faci tu primul pas, pentru ca lucrurile sa revina la normal. Si in plus, McGonagall ne-a invitat special pe noi trei si pe Neville sa vorbim despre..." facu pauza, pentru o clipa. "Despre batalia finala si despre eroii cazuti acolo."

Satenei ii era greu sa vorbeasca deschis despre asta de fata cu Ronald. Stia cat de delicat era subiectul pentru el si cat de multe eforturi facea ca sa-l evite, daca simtea cumva ca discutia duce in acea directie. Nici cu ea si cu Harry, care erau cei mai buni prieteni ai lui, nu discuta despre asta, dar in fata unei multimi de oameni.

"Ronald!" relua ea. "Daca vei tine asta in tine si daca nu vei vorbi despre acel moment, asta nu inseamna ca el nu s-a intamplat, sau ca mai poate fi reparat ceva. Asta inseamna doar ca tu nu poti trece peste, iar asta va ramane adanc sapat in inima ta, continuand sa te raneasca."

Lasandu-se convins de discursul inflacarat la fetei, roscatul se ridica de sub copacul sub care era asezat, la o distanta considerabila de multime si incepu sa inainteze spre punctul de interes al tuturor. O mica scena improvizata, in mijlocul curtii castelului Hogwarts, de pe care o profesoara inalta, cu ochii ca de vulturi care pareau sa-l urmareasca, era obstacolul care se cerea depasit, in noaptea aia.

Inainta cu pasi mici, parca incercand sa lungeasca timpul si sa nu trebuiasca sa urce niciodata pe acea scena pentru a-si povesti experienta. Insa trucul nu merse mult, caci peste cateva secunde, poate chiar un minut, Ronald se trezi fata in fata cu scena. Cu un pas tremurat se urca pe ea, fiind urmat de cei trei prieteni ai lui, Harry, Hermione si Neville.

Inghiti in sec, incercand sa isi adune cuvintele si ideile, pentru a le elibera sub fraze demne de amintirea unor eroi, insa tot ce avea in minte erau cuvinte, bucati de fraze intrerupte, din cand in cand, de puncte de suspensie.

"Acum multi ani s-a ridicat un vrajitor intunecat." incepu profesoara. "Timp de multi ani a stapanit lumea vrajitorilor prin forta si violenta. Oricine nu ii era supus, urma sa fie torturat, apoi ucis. Erau timpuri negre pentru lumea magica, teroarea domnea peste tot, asta pana cand, intr-o zi a fost invins de catre un mic vrajitor, un bebelus al carui nume urma sa ramana pentru totdeauna in istoria lumii magice: Harry Potter."

Un val de aplauze, asemanator unui tunet puternic izbucni, acoperind cuvintele baiatului mentionat, care parea vizibil jenat.

"Treisprezece ani mai tarziu, acest vrajitor malefic a gasit o cale sa se intoarca printre noi, in ziua intoarcerii lui facand si prima victima, pe Cedric Diggory, un brav Astropuf ce reprezenta cu mandrie scoala noastra la Turnirul celor Trei Vrajitori. Din pacate, din cauza fricii de situatiile ce vor urma si de efectele unei panici sociale, Harry a fost defaimat de Ministerul Magiei, pe atunci condus de domnul Cornelius Fudge si redus pana la rangul de biet mincinos. Insa cum adevarul nu poate fi ascuns pentru mult timp, odata ce crimele Lordului Intunecat au inceput sa devina din ce in ce mai evidente si tinteau din ce in ce mai multi oameni, lui Harry i s-a recunoscut dreptatea. Un an mai tarziu, a izbucnit din focul care ardea inca mocnit Al doilea Razboi al vrajitorilor. in care numeroase nume importante, cu rasunet, si-au pierdut viata."

Tacerea prelunga care se asternu peste curte ii permise lui Harry sa se intoarca in urma cu cinci ani, chiar si cu mai mult, atunci cand vremurile erau unele aparent bune, in care se plimba cu prietenii sai pe domeniul castelului, in care totul parea sa nu aiba sfarsit. Dar sfarsitul acelor vremuri a venit intr-o vara, cand o negura neagra a acoperit soarele veseliei lor, iar din copii au trebuit sa devina adulti, cand au trebuit sa priveasca viata in ochi si sa o accepte.

Se parea ca acele vremuri sumbre disparusera, si dusesera cu ele si multi oameni care, la un moment dat, insemnasera ceva in viata lui. Urma sa se nasca o noua era, o era a optimismului si a dreptatii, cel mai mare dusman al lor fusese invins, murise, dar cine stie cati adepti de ai lui inca mai traiau ascunsi pe undeva, pregatitndu-se sa revina.

La sfarsitul razboiului, sute de Devoratori si creaturi magice fusesera capturate, arestate si executate. Brunetul isi amintea si acum modul in care vuise presa despre pedepsele pe care le primisera cei din "partea intunecata", numindu-le "adevarate carnagii". Bilantul total fusese de 367 de prizonieri de razboi ucisi, 100 in detentie pe viata si pana la 50 de uriasi ucisi.

Discursul profesoarei incepu din nou, insa pentru cei doi baieti, cuvintele isi pierdeau sensul si se impleteau cu amintirile si cu regretele ce le invadau, rand pe rand, sufletele. Brunetul nu ar fi crezut niciodata ca prezenta lui pe domeniile castelului in care a crescut il va rani asa de mult cum il durea acum.

Se uita in multime si o zari pe fata roscata ce ii facea cu mana. Un zambet imens i se lati pe fata. Ginny Weasley avea acelasi curaj ca un Auror si era foarte buna la farmece si blesteme. Luptase alaturi de toti in Batalia Finala, dar trecand dincolo de curajul si bravia ei, inima ei era sensibila, plina de iubire si pasionala.

Atunci cand iubea, ardea ca o flacara, raspandind caldura binefacatoare in jur si o lumina orbitoare ce izvora direct din suflet. Ii fusese aproape la bine si la rau si putea gasi niste cuvinte dulci de alinare in orice clipa.

Ii raspunse la salut cu un semn discret din mana, intorcandu-se din nou cu privirea spre McGonagall, care parea ca nu observase clipa lui de neatentie in febra discursului ei. Vorbea repede si inflacarat, se vedea ca pune mult suflet in cuvinte si nu sunt doar fraze cliseice aruncate intr-un text impopotonat cu niste cuvinte mari. Era ce simtea, din inima si cateva lacrimi incepura sa i se scurga pe obraz.

Daca reactia femeii i se paru normala, reactia lui Ron il sperie. Ochii roscatului sclipeau intr-un mod ciudat, ca si cum ar fi fost plini de lacrimi, insa erau complet uscati. Isi zise ca roscatul se chinuie prea mult sa isi ascunda sentimentele. Uneori avea impresia ca de tot ce avea prietenul sau nevoie pentru a merge mai departe era o portie buna de plans. Nici macar sarutarile cu Hermione nu pareau sa ii aline intr-un fel suferinta. Nu ii vindecau ranile, doar i le acopereau, intocmai ca niste bandaje.

Cuvantatarea profesoarei ii tinu pe toti cu sufletul la gura, toti zambeau, dar aveau ochii plini de lacrimi, iar Harry se simtea extrem de vinovat pentru lipsa lui de atentie si pentru gandurile ce i se intdreptau in toate partile.

Cand i se pasa microfonul, brunetul incerca sa isi gaseasca cele mai potrivite cuvinte pentru a se adresa unei multimi ce il staruia cu privirea inca de cand se urcase pe scena. Mana ii tremura incontrolabil, iar cu privirea isi fixa prietenul, urmarindu-i fiecare reactie.

"Nu sunt un erou! Nu sunt singurul care a ajutat, nu sunt singurul care a pierdut multe in razboiul asta."

Cuvintele ii iesisera din gura inainte sa apuce sa le treaca prin filtrul mintii si al gandirii. Spusese doar ce simtea in clipa aia. Nu ii placea ca lumea il considera pe el personajul principal al povestii acesteia cu un aparent final fericit. Se crease un con de umbra asupra lui Ron si a lui Hermione, fapt care il indurera, caci primul avusese si el mult de suferit, iar parintii satenei nu isi revenisera niciodata cu adevarat din socul pe care il avusesera la aflarea adevarului, dupa ce aceasta ridicase vraja de uitare aplicata asupra lor.

In acest timp, roscatul ii intoase privirea fixa, uitandu-se drept in ochii lui. Se asteptase sa gaseasca durere sau tristete, dar nu putea citi nimic. Ochii brunetului reflectau un amalgam de sentimente contrarii. Ar fi vrut sa il ajute, dar se simtea neputincios in fata propriilor ganduri. Isi indrepta pasii spre mijlocul scenei, unde Harry statea nemiscat, cu microfonul pironit in dreptul gurii, iar cu mana libera atarnandu-i ciudat pe langa corp.

"Ceea ce Harry vrea sa spuna e ca toti care au participat la acea batalie au gradul lor de eroism." incepu Ron. "Nu am fi reusit doar de unii singuri, caci le-am fi fost numeric inferiori si s-ar fi creat un haos de proportii, fiecare luptand dupa capul sau. Organizati am fost mai eficienti!" facu o pauza cand vazu zambetele incurajatoare de pe fetele celorlati. "Nu exista un erou aici. Nu e Harry eroul, nici eu, nici Hermione, nu exista un erou adevarat. I-as numi eroi pe cei cazuti in lupta, pe cei care si-au dat viata pentru ca lumea vrajitoreasca sa ramana asa cum o stiam noi, sa nu intre sub stapanirea fortelor negre. Printre ei... si fratele meu, Fred."

Trase adanc aer in piept cautand un punct de sprijin, un reper pe care sa se poata sprijini, cineva care sa-l aprobe, dar in loc sa primeasca zambete si incurajari de la elevii aflati in curtea castelului, toata lumea parea ca se holbeaza la el de parca s-ar fi schimbat chiar in fata lor. Intelese de ce abia cand o pacla neagra, ca un intuneric de nepatruns, cazu pe ochii sai.

I se parea ca totul se invartea cu el, ca un carusel scapat de sub control. Imaginea unui Fred zambitor ii palpai in minte, in timp ce corpul sau se prabusi pe scena improvizata, sub ochii tuturor.


End file.
